Rekka
Rekka is a Makai Priestess in the ''Garo'' franchise. She made her first appearance in Garo: Red Requiem, before becoming a supporting character in ''Garo: Makai Senki''. Rekka also appears as one of the protagonists of Garo Gaiden: Tougen no Fue, ''and as a supporting role in ''Zero: Dragon Blood. Character History to be added Personality Rekka is known for being an impulsive, headstrong, and tomboyish Makai Priestess. She is also quite stubborn and often takes her tasks as a protector too seriously. Part of this personality comes from her personal resentment over not being able to fulfill her dream of becoming a Makai Knight due to being born female. She even conceals her feminine traits as she thinks that is what prevents her from becoming a protector and makes her weak. A few characters in the series even note that her way of speaking is too masculine. During the events of Red Requiem, she was driven by revenge when the Apostle Horror Karma devoured her father and sought to destroy the Horror herself, acting recklessly despite knowing that the Horror was far too powerful for her to defeat alone. Eventually, with the help of Kouga, she was able to avenge her father and finally let go of her vengeance; eventually becoming a trusted ally to the Makai Knight. During the events of Makai Senki, Rekka shows more maturity and fully opens up to others as she treats most of her allies fairly well, seeing Jabi as an older sister figure and having great respect for her skills as a Priestess, as well as Kouga for being one of her inspirations for becoming a better protector and a better woman. Still, most her manly traits seem to not have diminished slightly, as her personality still makes it seem she looks too tough and serious as she often chastises other people who do not take their tasks as protectors seriously; particularly Shiguto and, to a lesser extent, Rei. Rekka was also initially dismissive of Kaoru, simply due to being an outsider to the Makai Community. However, after seeing her determination to save Kouga when he was absorbed by Gyanon, Rekka was convinced to let her go with them when they made their rescue and protected her along the way. Unlike other Makai Priests, she wears a Duster Mahoui much like a Makai Knight rather than the traditional attire of a Priestess. Skills and Abilities As a Makai Priestess, Rekka seems to lean more on offensive and combat skills, due to her desires of being a strong protector that defeats Horrors, rather than being an aide to the Makai Knights. Aside from using powerful spells designed to destroy Horrors, she can also use her priestly arts to power-up and strengthen her physical and martial arts abilities, with her punches and kicks often being engulfed with aura and dealing more damage to her opponents. Despite leaning more on combat, Rekka is also capable of utilizing other forms of spells, such as protection, tracking, and other support skills. In fact, one of her most powerful abilities stems from her flute, which can calm down spirits and even power-up Makai Elements. Arsenal * Madou Brush - Rekka uses her Madou Brush to cast water-based spells. After training with Jabi, she could also utilize lightning based spells in combat. The brush also has a concealed blade weapon inside it which she can detach for combat, she can also use it as a flute to play music. * Makai Talismans * Makai Dragons - One of Rekka's powerful spells allow her to summon a myriad of Makai Dragons that can attack and disintegrate Horrors effectively. She can also use these summoned fish as a way to help track and detect threats. One of these Makai Dragons is aptly named Kaoru by Zaruba. Notes Portrayal * Rekka is portrayed by Mary Matsuyama Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:Garo: Red Requiem Category:Garo: Makai Senki Category:Makai Priests Category:Garo: Makai Retsuden